


Andy's News

by FeBee



Series: Challenge Responses [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Letters, yup its fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeBee/pseuds/FeBee
Summary: Andy sends Sirius a letter.Trick or Treat Challenge response- Tonks 13Could also be taken as a side ficlet to Lily Evans and the Garden of Gryffindor.





	Andy's News

An owl swooped low over the Gryffindor table searching for the addressee of the letter it was carrying. Spying the raven-haired boy, it swooped, released the letter and departed.

The letter turned over in the air three times before landing in front of Sirius. Surprise was evident on his face as he opened it. Scanning the letter, a huge grin exploded onto his face.

“Good news?”

Sirius couldn’t help the excited nod as his eyes returned to the parchment in front of him. James leaned over and gave his shoulder a sideways push.

“Go on. Read it out then. We could all do with some good news.”

“Uh-hum,” Sirius cleared his throat before beginning.

_Dear Sirius,_

_First of all I must thank you for the lovely wedding gift. I am sure that Ted will love the first edition copy of the Al-Tasrif. Don’t think I don’t know how you came by it, I saw it on Aunt Walburga’s bookshelf 3 summers ago when we came to dinner at Grimmauld. You remember the one, where you and Bella had that fight and you locked her in the hall cupboard. No-one knew where she was until Kreacher needed to mop up Regulus’s spilt milk. Still it is a rare book and will certainly help him complete his Healer’s course._

_Speaking of summers. I hope yours wasn’t too trying, and that you managed to spend most of it at the Potter’s. It was a great weight off my mind to receive your correspondence as I didn’t dare write to you over the break in case you were still there. Who knows what my dear Aunt would have thought of that? I have been writing to Uncle Alphard though so, he has kept me up to date on all the family news. I hear Narcissa has been betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. In a way I am glad as I know that they have feelings for each other and at least Cissy won’t be locked into a loveless marriage. Mother had begun the process of seeking eligible suitors for me before I left. Guess who she had envisaged for me? Go on I bet you’ll never guess?……….Thaddeus Nott! Did you guess? I couldn’t believe it when I heard. He’s older then Father! Smokes like a chimney and drinks like a fish! It is horrible to think what my life might have become had I not met Ted. I know that Aunt Walburga has blasted me off the Family Tapestry, but I think that is a small price to pay for having escaped that fate!_

_Sirius, there is something that I need to tell you. I know how much you wanted to attend our wedding and I wanted you there but you know I would never have gotten away if I had returned home at the end of my last year at Hogwarts. They would never have agreed to the match. Ted’s family, no, my new family are so wonderful! It is with a heavy heart I must admit that I never felt so accepted by our family. I am glad, and relieved, you have found a similar acceptance with the Potters. But I digress, the news! You missed out on the wedding so you are the first, apart from Ted’s family of course, to know that the most wonderful thing has happened. Ted and I are expecting. The child is due at the half way through December. I am trusting you to keep this secret, I greatly fear what would occur should Mother or worse, Aunt Walburga find out!_

_Love Always_

_Andromeda Tonks._

Sirius looked up at the Marauders. James smiled and slapped him roughly on the back, “Congratulations Uncle Sirius.”

“Oh, you don’t want to be an Uncle, Sirius!” Fabe spoke from across the table, from where he had sat down in time to hear the congratulations. “We know from experience. No swearing, no misbehaving and you get sneezed on!”he grimaced in disgust. “And don’t forget the babysitting!”

Gideon put on a high-pitched voice “Not in front of the baby, your setting a bad example, hush don’t make so much noise you’ll wake the baby.”

“On the upside, you can get them all worked up and then hand them back to the parents, no responsibility.” Lily laughed from behind the book she was reading.

Several hours later Sirius was sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn, parchment in his lap and a quill in hand. He thought over what he wanted to say. Biting his lip, he dipped the quill into the nearby ink pot, before replacing the stopped.

_Dear Andy,_

_Your letter arrived at breakfast this morning and a great many people had advice on how I should handle your new development. Firstly let me say congratulations to you and Ted. Secondly I am most willing to volunteer as an Uncle if ever needed. I’ll be the cool Uncle that teaches the sprogget how to prank everyone._

_It’s good to hear that Uncle Alphard is still watching out for you. He was always my favourite, apart from you of course. I understand what you mean about the Potters and though I would never say it to his face I am really glad that I met James on that first train ride. I couldn’t believe it when Mother removed your name from the tapestry, quite frankly I didn’t think she had the strength of magic! That surprised everyone I think. As far as I am concerned, they are all loony, but it doesn’t matter. We are still family. That goes for Ted and the sprog too._

_Seriously_

_Sirius._


End file.
